An assembled battery including a plurality of batteries connected to each other is used as a driving or auxiliary power source of an electric car and a hybrid car. Since the battery is deteriorated due to a temperature rise, the battery needs to be cooled by flowing a coolant through a cooling path formed between the adjacent batteries. The battery is provided with a gas discharge valve for discharging gas produced in a battery abnormality such as overcharge or overdischarge to the outside of the battery.
Patent Document 1 has disclosed an assembled battery in which a plurality of batteries are placed in parallel and housed in a case providing a cooling wind path, characterized in that the cooling wind path and a gas discharge path for discharging gas discharged from the battery in a battery abnormality are formed in separate portions within the case.